Psh, I am NOT jealous
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: I'm resisting the need to roll my eyes. Too late. *Last chapter up.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I got this idea when listening to Ashley Tisdale's "Goin Crazy." It doesn't really follow the song, though. It's in Lilly's POV. **

* * *

Oh wow, what is he wearing? Why did I ever dress him like that? Ugh.

No. No no no! Is he rapping? He is totally going to embarrass himself in front of those girls.

Poor guy… he thinks they're actually interested in him. I mean, who would be interested in a guy who wears over-sized clothing, makes up lame rhymes, and wears an obviously fake beard? Whatever…

The girls are giggling because they think it's stupid, Mike! Not because they think you're cute. I'm resisting the need to roll my eyes.

Too late.

Crap, he noticed. Now he's smirking at me. Why is he smirking at me?! And not just any smirk, he's using his "I know you're jealous" smirk. Oh how I went to wipe that smirk right off his face.

I am not jealous, by the way. Nope. No way. I'm just… concerned for the boy. I mean, he is making a fool of himself in front of those girls. Yeah…

Ack! Why am I still staring at him?! Ok, Lola, divert your eyes to the… um… the ice sculptures. Yes, the ice sculptures. It's so intricately cut. I wonder how they keep it from melting? These are the questions that haunt me.

And now I'm bored. I wonder how Mike is doing with those girls?

Wait, where did he go? He was standing right there.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" I scream.

Mike starts laughing while I try to hide my blush.

"Mike, that was not funny," I put my hands to my waist.

He ceases his laughter, "It kinda was."

I roll my eyes for the second time that evening.

"So what happened to those girls you were talking to?" I ask.

"Oh, those girls? They weren't that interested," he fixes his hat, "They were too superficial anyways."

I smirk, "Aww. So no passengers on the Olley Trolley?"

"Don't worry. By tonight, someone will," he winks at me before walking away.

Oh no, what's this I'm feeling? It's like this weird fluttering in my stomach. This feeling has happened to me twice – one was with Matt, the other with Lucas (ick). Could this mean…? No. It's probably because I haven't eaten yet.

Hm… let's see what they have set up. Ooh, what to choose? They have cookies, fondue, fruits and other snack-like items. I think I'll go with the cookie.

Man oh man, this cookie is amazing! I'm sure they won't mind if I take one more. Or two. Or five.

Uh oh, I hear more giggling. What did Mike do this time?

Hah! That is a sight to see. That girl is clinging onto Mike's every word. She is so annoying… can that girl stop giggling for like a minute?! Now Mike is silently begging me to help him.

Fine, I'll be nice.

"There you are, Mikey," I walk over to him, "What am I going to do with you?"

I smile and he catches on.

"You know me Lola, can't stand still for one minute," he follows along.

"Is _this_ your girlfriend?" the girl eyes me up and down.

Oh, she did not just go there! Two can play this game.

"And what if I am?" I defend myself, "What are you gonna do about it?"

I give her a sickeningly sweet smile as I link my arm around Mike's. I lead him the other direction, as the girl stands there speechless.

"Was someone jealous back there?" Mike teases.

I look at him with a crazy look, "Me? Jealous? Psh, no."

"I think you were?" he continues.

"Hey, I was just helping _you_ out," I poke his chest, "Don't I get a thank you or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he gives me a side hug, "Thanks."

Oh no. Not the fluttering feeling. Resist Lola, resist! You are a strong and independent woman. You take after your mother after all.

Who am I kidding? You know you're falling for him. You're totally analyzing the way you two fit perfectly in this hug. This wouldn't be the first time you've done that.

Sigh, looks like the Olley Trolley has a new passenger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I'm attempting to make this into a three-shot. I hope it turned out well. **

* * *

Ok Lilly, get a hold of yourself. You can't avoid him forever. He's still your best friend.

It's been a month since my "I like Oliver" revelation and everyone has noticed how differently I've been acting towards him.

"Ugh!" I say out loud.

Miley looks up from her books, "Lilly, what's wrong?"

I give her a sad look and she instantly knows what's on my mind.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to Oliver eventually," she puts an arm around me, "It's getting hard for me having to lie to him about why you're avoiding him like the plague."

I sigh, "I know Miley. It's just hard for me to be just a friend when I like him as more than that. It's even harder to see him flirt with those other girls."

"Don't even worry about those other girls. Remember what I said? They laugh at him because he bobs his head like a chicken and falls off his chair," she reassures me.

The phone rings before we get the chance to talk some more.

"Hey Oliver," Miley answers, "Uh… yeah, she's here. Oh, well, she's not really feeling well…"

I clear my throat causing Miley to look at me. I shake my head.

Miley understands, "Yeah, she'll be there. All right, bye."

She takes a seat next to me, "He wants to meet you at the beach in ten minutes."

Here goes nothing.

_10 minutes later_

Lilly, you need to stop being so nervous. You're shaking. It's just Oliver, right? Ugh… so wrong. Well, you know what they say – honesty is the best policy. I'm sure once you tell him what has been going on, he'll understand.

Or it could cause him to hate you and ruin your friendship.

That was a bit dramatic.

There he is. See, he looks nervous too. He's shaking his leg and smoothing out his hair. I can't help but smile at how cute he looks.

There's no turning back now.

I walk up to him and take a seat, "Hey Oliver."

He looks up, "Finally! So why have you been avoiding me for the past month?"

"I wouldn't say I was avoiding you. I've just been… busy," I say, hoping he'll believe me.

"Lilly, I know you too well to know that you're lying," he looks at me, "Have I done something to make you mad?"

I look down and avoid his eyes, "No, Oliver, you haven't. I've just been taking time to myself figuring things out."

He immediately starts asking, "Figuring what out? Is everything ok?"

I smile at his concern, "Yes, everything is… well… it's as good as it can get. Anyways, I want to apologize for the way I've been behaving towards you. You didn't deserve it. Like I said, I was figuring things out. But it's ok now."

He looks at me skeptically, "Are you sure? I mean, you avoided me for a month and couldn't even talk to me about whatever it is you were trying to figure out. I'm your best friend, Lilly."

Wow, he really knows how to make a girl feel bad.

"Trust me, Oliver. It won't happen again. I promise. And again, I'm really sorry," I look him in the eyes and hope he believes me.

He's staring at me.

He's still staring at me.

Will you please just say something?!

"All right, fine," he says. Finally! "But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I know," I get up, "Thanks."

He also gets up and gives me a hug. Oh, I definitely missed _this_.

Yes, I know I didn't give him a real reason. I couldn't because I'm scared. That's right, I'm scared. I mean, what if it _did_ ruin our friendship.If he didn't feel the same then our friendship would just be awkward. I'd rather have him as a friend then lose him.

Sigh, I can settle for this.

* * *

**A/N: I know Lilly didn't tell Oliver the real reason. Maybe she will in the next chapter? Hm… Well, I tried (and am trying) to make a three-shot. Hope this was ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Ok, so here is the last part to this story. I got some inspiration from my own experience when I wrote this chapter and the previous one.**

Ugh, that boy drives me crazy.

But then again, if I had been honest with him a week ago, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Why do these things keep happening to me?

And there he goes, flirting with another girl.

Don't you get it Mike? The only one who truly laughs at your jokes is me! Lola! Your best friend.

Whatever…

Maybe this is my punishment for lying to him.

Ok, seriously, I can't stand this. That girl is seriously getting on my nerves. She's just as bad as the other high-pitched-obnoxious-laughing girl from that other party.

Crap, Mike noticed me. Now he's coming over. Why is he coming over?

Probably because my arms are crossed, I'm tapping my foot impatiently, and look bored out of my mind.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing, everything's fine," I lie through my teeth.

He stares at me longer, "You're lying. Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

Before I get to answer, that same girl comes sauntering in. I barely even know her and I already don't like her.

"Hey Mike," she flirts, "do you… wanna dance?"

Mike releases himself from her grasp, "Actually, I'm kind of busy right now." He looks back at me.

Hah! Take that!

The girl eyes me, "Oh, is she your girlfriend or something?"

I roll my eyes. Not again.

"Look," I make eye contact with her, "he said he's busy. Why don't you just find some other guy to bother?"

"Excuse me," she puts her hands on her hips, "I can talk to whomever I want. It's not like you've got some claim over him. As if a girl like you could keep even keep a guy."

"What did you just say?"

I look at Mike. Yeah, Mike. He's the one who said that. Not me.

The girl scoffs, "Are you defending her? Wow, this is a waste of my time. And to think, I was actually interested in you." She walks away.

Again – Hah!

I lightly grab Mike's arm, "Thanks for that."

He stares at me. Again.

"What?" I say.

Mike blinks a few times. He's probably snapping out of his thoughts.

He replies, "Yeah, yeah. No problem."

"So why did you snap at her like that?"

Mike stammers, "Oh, well, y'know, she was making fun of you and that wasn't very nice."

Is he blushing?

Could this mean that he feels the same way?

No, I doubt it.

Lola, stop doubting yourself and just tell the boy how you feel!

"So… now do you wanna talk?" he asks.

"All right, sure," I start walking to a more private place.

We get to a spot and take a seat.

Mike starts, "Ok Lilly, something has been bugging you all week. Don't even try to cover it up, I know you too well."

It's now or never.

"Well, there has been something on my mind but I'm not sure how to go about it."

He sighs, "You know you can talk to me, remember?"

I answer, "I know. The only problem is that it kind of has to do with you."

"Oh," he looks down.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I quickly reply, "it's just that…"

Wow, this is hard.

I start again, "Oliver, I… uh… I…"

"Wait a minute?" he interrupts, "do you like me?"

Here comes that cocky grin.

"What?! No!" I cover up.

"Yes you do," he says in a singsong voice.

I lightly snap, "All right, fine. I do. Are you happy? I thought it was just a crush but it kept growing. I think I've always had a crush on you but I just ignored it for the sake of our friendship. Speaking of our friendship, I'm probably ruining it right now by saying all of this. Ugh, I can't believe I actually said all of that. I should have just kept my mouth shut and pray for these feelings to go away and… why are you laughing?!"

He's laughing at me. The nerve!

I start walking away when I feel him grab my arm.

He stops laughing, "Sorry about that. I really am. Anyways, the reason why I was laughing was because you're so cute when you start rambling and I've –"

Did I just hear correctly, "Did you just say I look cute?"

He smiles, "Of course I do, Lils. I always think you look cute."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Now I just feel embarrassed."

He's laughing again. Then again, I find myself laughing too.

As we're laughing, I feel him wrap me up in a hug. We sure seem to do that a lot. Not that I mind, of course.

"I like you too," he whispers into my ear.

Oh yeah, I could get used to this. Looks like the Olley Trolley is full.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! There you go. It was really hard to get this story to flow so I apologize for that. Anyways, I tried right? Hope you enjoyed it. Even though I struggled with it, it was still a lot of fun to write. **

* * *


End file.
